A Human, a Nymph and an Elemental
by WarPhoenix117
Summary: Phoebe has witnessed Finn and Huntress become a couple. Will she stand by and watch as the forest nymph takes her human away, or will the two opposites make a comprise for our hero? Requested by Sonicthehedgehog240.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day within the Fire Kingdom. Phoebe sat upon her throne staring outside while her family argued about what to do with the kingdom. Flint was still going on about going to war the Candy Kingdom while her aunt told him that it was a bad idea. Eventually, her patience wore thin making her snap at her family. "Will you two be quiet! Do you have any clue how annoying it is to two argue about the same almost every day?!" she leaned back in her throne and let out a long sigh. Running a kingdom was hard work and she was growing tired of it. Right now the last she wanted to do was talk about the fire kingdom. "Does anyone have anything to talk about that does not involve the kingdom?"

They all remained silent until Cinnamon Bun spoke up, "Well there are rumors going around about Finn and a girl named Huntress Wizard."

Phoebe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Anything else?" The room went silent once more. "Well," she began as she got up from her throne, "since no one has anything else to say I think it's time we all leave," she said as she made her way towards the door. When she stepped out of the throne room she began making her way towards her chambers.

On her way there she heard to guards speaking, "Can you believe that Huntress Wizard and Finn are dating?" asked one guard.

"They're dating?" said the other. "I heard that Finn liked her but nothing about them dating."

"Meh, that's just what someone told me." the first guard said while shrugging his shoulders.

As Phoebe continued walking she kept hearing people talk about the relationship between Finn and Huntress Wizard. _"Why is everyone so caught up about those two? Is someone else's love life that fascinating? Is Finn even ready for a relationship?"_ she wondered. _"Why does she even like him? Yeah he's nice and cute but he's immature, although sometimes it's kinda funny."_ she thought while snickering at few memories of Finn doing stupid things. _"I mean he's not that bad and maybe he has matured since we last met,"_ a smile touched her lips as she imagined meeting up with Finn again. Until she remembered that he supposedly liked Huntress Wizard. _"Why though? What could he possibly see in her? I'm a princess while she's just a stuck up wizard who probably doesn't even like him. I bet she's just using him for something. You know what? I should go see for myself and find out what makes this Huntress Wizard tick."_ she mentally concluded. When she settled on finding Finn she was surprised to find herself already outside her kingdom. "I guess I walked out here subconsciously," she said with a sheepish laugh. She flew away from her kingdom as a ball fire searching for Finn.

She went to the tree house hoping to see if he was there. She knocked on the door a few times before it opened up. "Yes?" said a robotic voice. Phoebe looked down and saw BMO standing behind the door, "Oh, hello Flame Princess. What brings you here?"

"Hello BMO, is Finn around?"

"No, sadly he is not here," the robot answered.

"Well do you know where he is then?"

"Oh yes, Finn and Jake went into the forest a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, BMO," she said before flying off in search of the two. She flew over the forest a few times hoping to find them. Eventually, she saw them running after some creature. She flew down towards them and landed behind a few trees. She saw a tree sprout out from the ground right in front of the beast, causing the creature to ram straight into it. The tree retreated into the ground and out came a woman in a brown cloak. Phoebe studied the woman and scoffed mentally, _" This is who Finn is interested in? She looks so frail. Why would Finn wanna date someone so flammable? Those clothes, that hair and those antlers would all catch fire with a single spark."_ When she saw Finn she ducked behind the tree and listened in on their conversation.

After pulling out the boar's tusk he gave it to Huntress Wizard, "So what now?" Finn asked.

"There's this place I wanna go first it may help us summon the forest spirit then I'll turn this tusk into a flute," she replied. She started walking with Finn and Jake following close by while Phoebe stealthily followed them. While on the way to their Finn tried to make small talk but Huntress Wizard would always give short replies it angered Flame Princess as she felt that she was ignoring Finn. After Huntress Wizard brought them to the summoning area she sat down on a rock and began to drill holes into the tusk. When she was finished she handed it over to Finn. When he started playing Phoebe felt her heart flutter, she'd heard Finn play his flute before but it felt so different this time. "You can stop," said Huntress Wizard. _"Stop? Why would she want him to stop? His song was beautiful,"_ Phoebe wondered. "He is not coming. He's gone for good and I should just deal," she explained unhappily.

"Maybe if I played it a little jazzier, like all syncopated?" Finn asked.

"Hey, why don't two try playing together? Use that chemistry to guide the music," said Jake. Huntress Wizard took a few steps towards Finn as he handed her his old flute. "Yeah just get in there, cozy up," he told them as Finn gestured for Jake stop.

"Well, we've tried everything else," said Huntress Wizard with a bit of joy. As the two began to play Phoebe felt a bit of pain in her chest, she wasn't sure why as she was perfectly healthy. When her eyes returned to the two musicians she couldn't help but feel like she should be the one playing with Finn, not Huntress Wizard. She had no clue why she was feeling this way she just did.

Suddenly a soft glow of light appeared. The light got brighter and brighter until a green blob swirled out of the ground. It transformed in what Phoebe thought was a green snowman its mouth was on its chest instead of the head. Its arms and legs were green and had long orange hair along with a green reef atop his head. "Who summons me with the sweet song of longing?" asked the man. He then looked over at Huntress and waved, "Oh hey. Can you see me now?"

"Yes," she replied.

"How's it been going?"

"I've been talking to a lot of twigs, where have you been dude?"

"I've been right here, but the forces that drew us close became obscured as you drifted into the lifestyles of magic city livin'. Attracting forces come and go it's the way world."

Jake looked between the two scratching his head, "I still can't tell if you guys dated." _"Neither can I,"_ Phoebe said mentally.

"But I'm ready to come back now," Huntress explained.

"Are you though? Finn who was your flute song for?" _"Definitely wasn't for her,"_ Phoebe said as she continued to mentally bad mouth Huntress Wizard.

"Uh," Finn stuttered before turning to Huntress, "I was playing my flute for you the whole time."

"Wh-," Phoebe nearly yelled before covering her mouth, _"What?!"_ she screeched internally. Huntress Wizard's eye's widened as she hadn't expected a confession.

"I knew you had a thing with this dude, so I was just gonna keep playing about my secret feelings until my flute broke."

"Finn," Phoebe said a soft voice, _"You shouldn't have to go through that."_

"I uh, I worry that hard meat don't get eat. That is to say, if I ever find what I'm looking for I'll become soft and I'll cease to matter in this world."

"Oh, what?" said Jake and Phoebe simultaneously.

"Fear of softness is what drove me to the mad and sad world of wizarding." She then turned to Finn and gave him a kiss, "My flute song was for you too, you're an exceptional beast with great hair and I think that with you around I may be able to find what I'm looking for without becoming soft." The two hugged and kissed once more. Phoebe backed away breathing heavily, her heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest. She was hyperventilating, she couldn't be there anymore so she ran. Unaware of where to she just needed to leave. As she ran she felt something trickling down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

When Phoebe ran far enough she flew into the sky as a ball of fire heading straight for her kingdom. When she arrived she flew right into her room crashing into the ground. A guard came in, but before he could speak she screamed, "Leave and make sure no one enters my room!"

"Yes princess," said the guard before backing out the room.

She stood up slowly and trudged over to her bed and flopped down onto it. She tried to hold back her fiery tears, she really did but eventually, they'd broken through. She laid there wondering why she was crying, why she was feeling this way. She and Finn have been apart for a while now so why would she care about him being with another girl? _"Do I still have feelings for him?"_ she wondered. _"But why? He manipulated me into fulfilling some weird dream he had."_ Reliving that memory made her angry but only for a second. _"Yeah, but that was years ago, I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now. Still, should I really be this upset over what happened? We're not dating anymore."_ she told herself before her face turned into a scowl, _"Who cares if we're not dating anymore, that girl is not meant for him! She's a wizard and more often than not wizards are nothing but trouble. Being with her will bring him nothing but turmoil. He needs to know that there's someone out there that is better for him. Someone who'll love and care for him. Someone who isn't insane or depressed because of magic, and won't make him depressed or insane like them. He needs someone like. Someone like. Someone like me."_ Her eyes widened when she realized that she now had an answer to her earlier question, _"Yes I do have feelings for Finn and I'm not gonna sit back let my feelings be ignored."_ Phoebe then slowly sat up and wiped her tears away with her eyes now burning with determination. "Just you wait forest nymph, I'm gonna get my man back."

Back at the tree fort, Finn was hanging out with Huntress Wizard. The two were playing a game with BMO, "Wow," Finn said surprised, "For someone who doesn't play a lot of video games you sure are good at this." Huntress Wizard was playing Kompy's Kastle and was doing surprisingly well for her first time playing the game.

"Yeah I kinda have a knack for this sort of stuff," she told him. When she completed the level she looked out the window and saw the night sky making her groan, "Hey I gotta go," she said.

"Really, can't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry, Finn I can't I've got a busy day tomorrow." Finn frowned a little as he wanted to spend more time with her. She saw the face he'd made and while she thought it was cute she didn't want to see him sad. So she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How about we hang out the day after tomorrow?"

He smiled a bit and said, "Yeah sure." He then stood up and walked her towards the door, "Goodbye Hun."

"Hun?" she asked.

"It's short for Huntress Wizard."

"Oh," she said before giving him a chaste kiss, "Goodnight Finn," she said before walking out the door.

When Finn closed the door he felt something land on his shoulders and a soft tap on his head, "BMO chop!" yelled the little robot.

Finn chuckled at BMO's antics, "Hey little buddy, you have fun with Huntress Wizard?" as he walked back towards the ladder.

"Mhm," BMO answered. "So Finn did you meet with Flame Princess today?"

Finn stopped dead in his tracks, "No. Why, did something happen?"

"She came by earlier and asked where you were."

Finn stood there for a second and wondered what she could possibly want before an oncoming yawn interrupted his thoughts. He stretched his arms and covered his mouth. He then noticed how heavy his eyelids were. Was he that exhausted? Maybe it'd be best if he got some sleep first. "Well BMO I'm sure it wasn't too important but I'll go see her tomorrow just in case." He then climbed all the way up to his room with BMO clinging on to his hat. He set BMO down on on his night stand before crawling into bed. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't but think about Flame Princess, _"I haven't spoken to her since I helped her take back her throne and I been avoiding her ever since. I hope things won't be too awkward tomorrow,"_ was his last thought before falling asleep.

"Huh?" Finn said as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Huntress far off to his right. She was surrounded by thick trees and large thorned vines coming out the ground. "Hun?" he called out to her in a somewhat frightened tone. She looked strange. Her face showed pure determination but her eyes showed no emotion as if they were a window to a black void. He tried to walk towards her but he couldn't move. He looked down to see why and saw something odd. Underneath his right foot was emerald green grass, underneath his left foot, however, was scorched earth. Everything to his left had been burned, the trees and ground were as black as coal with small flames and ember scattered around. At the center was Flame Princess. Columns of fire were jetting out from her hands while fireballs fell from the sky and like Huntress Wizard her eyes showed no emotion "FP?" he called wondering just what the hell was going on. He then heard footsteps coming from in front of him. It was the Cosmic Owl. "You!" Finn shouted in anger while pointing an accusing finger at the creature. Who cocked its head to the side like a confused puppy. "Why are you here?! Don't you think you've caused me enough problems?!" He pulled on his legs hoping they would move so that he could punch Cosmic Owl but to no avail. He looked back at the owl only to find it gone. "Good riddance."

It was only then Finn had heard what sounded like the earth moving. He looked to his right and Huntress sauntering towards with a dagger in her hand, and her arrows floating around her. As she approached him more vines shot from beneath the ground carving her a path. To his left he saw Flame Princess making her towards him as well. Fireballs hovered around her while pillars of flame exploded from beneath the earth with each step. Finn desperately tried to move. He needed to stop these two but his legs wouldn't budge. "Girls stop! Please!" he pleaded, but neither seemed to care as they continued to approach each other with him being at the center of their path. The two stopped when they were within an arm's reach of Finn. "Girls?" he called out to them. Neither looked at him instead it seemed like they were looking through him as if he wasn't even there. Simultaneously they both took a single step forward. "No!" Finn shouted as he held his arms out to keep them apart. When his hands touched their chests a bright light flashed.

"No!" Finn cried out. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bed covered in sweat. "Wh-what? What the hell was that?" He recalled the events of his dream and remembered that Cosmic Owl was there making him scowl. Instead of trying to figure out what all this meant he decided to just ignore it. No longer would he be chasing after something may not even come true. No matter how bad or weird that dream was he was not taking any part in it. With his decision made and his mind now at ease, he laid back down, closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep once more.


End file.
